Man In The Mirror
Man In The Mirror ist ein Song aus der achten Folge der dritten Staffel, Die Zeit deines Lebens, und wird von Artie, Blaine, Finn, Mike, Puck und Sam mit den New Directions bei den Sectionals gesungen. Das Original stammt von Michael Jackson aus seinem siebten Album "Bad" aus dem Jahr 1987. Charts Lyrics Artie: Ooh huh, hoo..ooh Finn: I'm gonna make a change, For once in my life Artie und Finn: It's gonna feel real good, Gonna make a difference Finn: Gonna make it right... Puck: As I, turn up the collar on My favorite winter coat This wind is blowin' my mind Artie und Blaine: I see the kids in the street, (Blaine: with not enough to eat) Who am I, to be blind? Pretending not to see their needs Sam (mit Artie): A summer's disre(gard), A broken bottle (top) And one man's soul Artie (mit Blaine): They follow each other on the wind ya' know (Cause they got no where to go) That's why I want you to know Finn mit Artie, Blaine, Puck und Sam: I'm starting with the man in the mirror I'm asking him to change his ways And no message could have been any clearer If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make that change Artie mit New Directions: Nanana nanana nananana Artie: Oh oh... Blaine (mit Artie): I've been a victim of a selfish kinda love It's time that I realize (There are some with no home,) Not a nickel to loan Could it be, really me (Pretending that they're not alone?) Mike (mit New Directions): A willow deeply (scarred), Somebody's broken (heart) And a washed out dream (New Directions: Washed out dream...) Puck: They follow the pattern of the wind you see Puck mit Finn: 'Cause they got no place to be That's why I'm starting with me Finn mit Artie und New Directions: I'm starting with the man in the mirror (New Directions: You) I'm asking him to change his ways (New Directions: You) And no message could have been any clearer If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make that change I'm starting with the man in the mirror (New Directions: You) I'm asking him to change his ways (New Directions: You) And no message could have been any clearer If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make that New Directions: Change! Artie und Finn (New Directions): I'm starting with the (man in the mirror) (New Directions: Oh yeah) I'm asking him to change his ways (New Directions: Just change) And no message could have been any clearer (New Directions: Ooh ooh) Mike mit New Directions: If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make a change (Artie: Come on!) You got to get it right, while you got the time (Artie: Wooooo!) 'Cause when you close your heart, (Artie: You can't), then you close your (Artie: Close your, your mind) mind! Finn und New Directions: I'm starting with the (man in the mirror) (New Directions: Oh yeah) (Artie: That man, that man, that man) I'm asking him to change his ways (New Directions: Just change) (Artie: That man, that man, that man, that man, You know, that man) And no message (Finn und Artie: could have been any clearer) (New Directions: Ooh ooh) Artie und Finn mit New Directions: If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make that change Puck: Stand up! Artie: Stand up! (New Directions: Make a change!) Finn: Stand up! Stand up! Lift, yourself now! New Directions: Man in the mirror! (Blaine: Ooh!) (Blaine: Ooh!) Ah aaah (Blaine: Ooh!) ah aaah Make that change! (Artie: Stand up! Stand up!) Sam: You know! You know! You know! (New Directions: Man in the mirror!) You know! Finn mit New Directions: Change! Mike: Make that change Trivia *Das ist der erste Wettbewerbssong der New Directions, der nur von Jungs gesungen wird. Der zweite ist Hall of Fame in Vom Finden der Liebe. Fehler *Puck ist bei dem Song nicht auf dem Begleitheft der Glee: The Music, Volume 7-CD gelistet, obwohl er mitsingt. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Jungs Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Mike Chang Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson Kategorie:Solos von Noah Puckerman Kategorie:Sectionals